Wild Strawberry
by Silver Artic Wolf
Summary: This is a rewrite of my RxI classic. When Ichigo breaks up with Masaya and Ryou gets a mysterious letter and it's almost Valentine's Day, what will happen? And yes, I know it's out of season! RxI, R&R, ONESHOT! SEQUEL WRITTEN


Silver Artic Wolf: Hey everyone. For all those RxI Lovers that reviewed my first version of Wild Strawberry this re-write is for you. Enjoy it!

Ryou: Okay let me get this straight you write RXR stories yet you still are able to like RxI stories?

Me: Yes and what is wrong with that? I want to appeal to a larger crowd and I happen to like almost any couple.

Ryou: Okay so you like MasayaxIchigo?

Me: YUUUUUKKKK! Somebody sanitize the poor boy he said the awefulest coupling ever to exist!

Ryou: Okay okay I get the point. What about ZxM?

Me: No I no likey anything like that like I saw a story about RXM... (ryoux masaya... XD YUKKKIIIIEEEEE) And nothing along those lines no matter how much people may like those couples I only put up with them.

Ryou: Politician.

Me: What did you say? ((Glares))

Ryou: Nothing!

Ichigo: While they sort that out Wolfie (as dubbed by Narutox Ana-ki) does not own Tokyo Mew Mew no matter how much she wishes to and how much she begs her parents to buy it for her.

Me: Okay now that Ryou is in a cage I must thank Ichigo for doing the Disclaimer. And on with the story. You all also realize I'm writing this a yard and ½ from my monitor right?

Ichi: You are!

Me: Yes I have excellent typing and eyesight.

Ichi: You must.

Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+

Wild Strawberry

One day Ryou woke up to find Keiichiro had brought in the mail and there was a letter addressed to him without a return address. 'Hm I wonder who it's from? Well it is only three days till Valentine's Day. Could be a secret admirer, but who?' As Ryou thought about this Keiichiro was downstairs talking to Ichigo.

"Yes, I gave it to him, Ichigo. You don't need to worry," Keiichiro said with a smile. "I know but still," Ichigo whined, "What if he doesn't show up and what if he says he doesn't like me back!" She looked stressed out now. "It will be fine, Ichigo I think you need to calm down, hey take a day off I'll make up an excuse for you," Keiichiro said. "Hey thanks, I still have to give Masaya the boot anyway I mean since the project ended three years ago he moved in with me and all sorts of things he's asked me to marry him four times and every time I've turned him down so it's about time I got rid of him," Ichigo said as she pulled out a ponytail holder and pulled her hair up into a messy half ponytail. "Well good luck and if you need me or any of the girls just call okay?" Keiichiro said. "Thanks now I've gotta run, first period starts in ten minutes, see ya Keiichiro!" Ichigo said as she ran out the door grabbing her book bag off the counter in the process. 'I really hope this works out Ichigo cause otherwise you'll have run out all your options,' Keiichiro thought as he watched the 15 year old run out the front doors.

Back with Ryou...

He had finally on just opening the letter instead of letting it rot there on his desk while he thought about whom it could be from. "Well here it goes," Ryou said to himself and he picked up the letter and opened it. It was a piece of dark jade colored paper with irises decorating the edges and it smelled of honey. "Strange I don't know anyone who uses any kind of stationary like this. It must be a real secret admirer," He said to himself as he started to read. It read...

_Dear Shirogane-kun,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I think you're cute,_

_I hope you think the same about me._

_Meet me at 6:00 P.M. sharp in Momozawaoka Park at the lake on Valentine's. I'll be the one in the little red dress.  
Ciao,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Ryou blinked a couple times and re-read the letter. 'Shirogane-kun? I think you're cute? Little red dress? Hm...' Ryou thought and after those thoughts he became a little more perverted in his mind so I'm not going to go there.

(Ryou: HEY! Me: It is my story and I can change it with a few clicks. Ryou: I get the point.)

'Well I suppose I should go, I mean it's only one night out with a girl I don't know it won't make much of a difference.'

Meanwhile with Ichigo...

She had arrived at school at had been kinda out of it all day. "Ichigo are you okay?" Her best friend Miwa asked. "Yeah I'm fine I just have a lot going on with Masaya and homework and the cafe that's all," Ichigo said. "You didn't call Masaya Aoyama-kun," Moe said wide eyed. "Yeah well I'm going to break up with him," Ichigo said. "Break up with!" Moe and Miwa said. "Yeah, why?" Ichigo asked a little confused. "The Valentine's Day Ball is in three days!" Miwa said. "How are you going to find a date by then?" Moe asked. "I already did," Ichigo said and smiled mischievously. "Oh and who might be your date?" Asked a male voice from behind the girls. They all turned around to see MASAYA! "Hey Masaya," Ichigo said and Masaya looked a little confused. "Hello Ichigo-chan, how are you today?" He asked with a serving of a cheesy smile on the side.

"I'm good, you?" Ichigo asked as Moe and Miwa disappeared. "I'm good, so who are you going with to the dance?" He asked and smiled with a glimmer in his eye because he thought he knew. "Look Masaya we need to talk," Ichigo started. "When do you want me to pick you up?" Asked Masaya. "Never, I'm not going with you Masaya. We are over," Ichigo said and stood up and left for her next class. "YOU'LL REGRET THAT ICHIGO MOMOMIYA YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" He yelled after her. 'No I won't,' Ichigo thought and smiled as she headed for biology.

When school was over Ichigo headed for the mall to see Ringo and her mom at her store Apples! "Hey Ringo!" Ichigo yelled out as soon as she set foot in the store. "Oh hey Ichigo!" Ringo said from behind a rack, "What brings you here?" "I need a little red dress, literally," Ichigo said. "Hm, we just go a new shipment would you like to take a look at it?" Ringo asked. "Sure, do you have something strapless, with a corset like look on top, and then flows out till it goes to your ankles and has roses embroidered on the bodice?" Ichigo asked as she followed Ringo to the back. "I have exactly what you are looking for, it also has a ribbon around the middle with a rose in the center. We also have some matching shoes and jewelry. And remember you get the friends and family discount!" Ringo said as she pulled out exactly what the two girls were looking for along with shoes and jewelry. "Perfect mind if I try it on first to make sure it fits correctly?" Ichigo asked. "Of course!" Ringo said and showed Ichigo to the dressing rooms. When Ichigo came out she looked wonderful the outfit caressed her curves (she has become more of an hour glass except for her butt) "It's perfect I'll take it!" She proclaimed and she purchased it and walked out the door to go home. 'Hehehe just wait Shirogane-kun!' And she skipped home.

Ryou was mad now, 'Where is that Baka Strawberry?' His mind screamed he had asked Keiichiro multiple times but he only said she had caught a cold and was at home resting. None of the girls could say anything to prove Keiichiro wrong because they all went to different schools. 'This is driving me mad! I know I'll call her!' He thought and ran up to his room and dialed Ichigo. _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring. Moshi Moshi this is Ichigo..._

"Ichigo its Ryou..."

_Momomiya. I am sorry but you have caught me at an inconvenient time and I can't come to the phone. Please leave your phone number, name, and message after the beep. Have a nice day! _Ryou hung up, 'What use is it calling her if she doesn't answer! Maybe and e-mail or IM can get to her! Yeah I'll try that!'

Ichigo was just about to check her e-mail when a little pop up said she had an instant message. 'It must be Ryou,' She thought and she opened it sure enough coolcat3000 had signed in and asked her "How are you? Keiichiro says you have a cold." 'Nice excuse Keiichiro,' Ichigo thought as she signed in.

Ryou saw Ichigo got the message because NekoStrawberryKitty2000 had signed in. "blows nose I'm okay but I could be better. The doctor said I can come back to work tomorrow," Ichigo replied. "Good," Ryou replied, "Well see you tomorrow," coolcat3000 has signed out. NekoStrawberryKitty2000 has signed out.

Ichigo got up had dinner, finished her homework, played on and went to bed.

The next morning Ichigo rose took a shower, put on her school uniform, brushed her waist length hair and pulled in up into a pair of braids. She ran down the stairs grabbed a piece of toast grabbed her book bag and ran out the door and ate her toast on the way to school. When she reached the front steps of school Ryou was standing at the front doors looking for someone. The girls at school where all giving him glances and giggling after doing so. 'Great Ryou's here,' Ichigo thought moodily. "Ichigo!" He called out and ran towards her as he spotted her bright pink hair in the crowd. 'Man why couldn't my parents have given me brown hair or something!' Ichigo asked herself. Ryou found her and grabbed her arm and said, "Ichigo you lied to me I called your mom last night after you went to bed and you went to school yesterday!" "Well for your information I had some business to finish up so I asked Keiichiro to make up an excuse for me now if you don't mind I have to be in that school building before the bell rings!" Ichigo said and pulled her arm away and sprinted to class.

'So Keiichiro's in on this too! URGH! I'm going to have a word with him,' Ryou thought as he headed back to the cafe.

'Only two days till your surprise Shirogane-kun!' Ichigo thought as she sat in her first class. Ichigo was more attentive to her lessons today because she had her dress, she had delivered the letter, and she had broken up with Masaya! YAY! ((Cough, cough)) She finished her classes for the day and ran to the cafe and arrived ahead of schedule! "Konichiwa! Akasaka-san, Shirogane! I'm here!" Ichigo called out as she headed for the employee lounge when she heard an angry voice and a surprised and slightly hurt sounding voice. "Keiichiro?" She said as she peeked around the corner to see Keiichiro and Ryou having a fight. 'I wonder what they're fighting about,' Ichigo thought and pressed her ear to the wall.

"Why did you make up an excuse for her? And what was soooo important that you had to hind from me?" Ryou asked. "She asked me to cover for her because she had some unfinished business she had to take care of and I can't tell you the whole story so don't look at me like that!" Keiichiro answered. 'Oh NO! I got Keiichiro in trouble! Oh dear I'll have to talk to him later and eventually Shirogane-kun will understand in a few days Ryou!' Ichigo thought as she ran into the employee lounge and changed into her uniform. 'I feel so guilty, but I suppose I can sort of explain it. No, if I do it will give it all away!' Ichigo thought and served customers went home, homework, eat, bed.

The next day Ichigo woke up and thought, 'Well today I have to make those cookies, and prepare that picnic for Shirogane-kun and I,' She stood up rubbed her eyes and went into the bathroom took a shower put on her uniform and followed her regular morning routine. She finished school and ran to the cafe to talk to Keiichiro. "AKASAKA-SAN!" She called out when she opened the door. Keiichiro appeared from the kitchen with a picnic basket. "You made the picnic thank you!" Ichigo said and then remembered, "Oh I'm sorry about you and Ryou getting into a fight yesterday about the excuse you made up for me and I'm sure that he'll understand eventually," Ichigo finished. Keiichiro nodded and Ichigo took the basket and hid it in her locker put on her uniform and got ready to be tired that night! She worked through three hundred customers and was finally able to talk to Ryou since yesterday morning before school. "Hey Shirogane got any plans for Valentine's Day?" Ichigo asked. "What Friday, tomorrow? Yeah I'm going on a blind date," Ryou said. "OOO Fun tell me all about it when I come to work Saturday afternoon," Ichigo said smiling and walked out the door with all her stuff (She's in her school uniform again). "Sure why not," Ryou said and shrugged. "Well Bye Shirogane!" Ichigo said as she skipped down the lane to her house.

Ichigo smiled as she closed the door to her room and started picking out her hairstyle and make-up for her date with Ryou the next day. When she was finally happy with what she had picked out she started her nightly routine, homework, eat, sleep.

When she woke up the next morning Ichigo was giddy. 'I'm going to confess my love for Ryou Shirogane today!' She thought as she flung the covers off her bed. She stood rubbed her eyes and ran into the bathroom. She washed her face and hopped in the shower. She sang the whole time and her mother, Sakura, eventually came upstairs and said, "Ichigo are you okay?" "I'm Great mom!" Ichigo replied happily. She finished up and dried her hair with a blow dryer brushed her hair and ran down the stairs as soon as she put her school uniform on she ate a waffle drank a glass of milk grabbed her school bag hugged her mom and dad and ran out the door. "Wonder what's got her all perky today?" Her dad said and her mom only smiled.

Meanwhile a certain blond haired boss woke up and thought, 'Well that girl must be excited today is Valentine's Day and I'm coming on this blind date of hers,' He stood and put on a shirt and went downstairs for breakfast.

Ichigo stood in her classroom doing a math problem on the board and smiled she was thinking about Ryou and their date, which was probably why she kept messing up on her addition, subtraction, and multiplication. "Ichigo sit down and let Masaya do the problem, you're more than out of it," The teacher said, Ichigo did as she said without a word and Masaya smirked as she sat down and he stood he thought she was sad about breaking up with him. Which she wasn't and as soon as the school bell rang Ichigo ran home to get ready for her date because Ryou had let them have Valentine's Day off. When she go there she took her uniform off and put on a robe so she could be comfortable while she started getting ready.

First she pulled up her hair into a loose bun with strands out and curled them. Then she took a pink ribbon and tied it around her head like a ring tiara. Then she put on her dress and sat down once again this time to do her make-up and put on her jewelry. She put on a light blush, bright berry red lip stick and clear lip gloss, and a green eye shadow that made her eyes pop! She picked up a pair of red chandelier-like earrings and matching necklace. She put them on and also put on a ruby bracelet. She picked up three-inch strapy high heels. She stood and admired her hard work in her full length mirror and pulled her full length jacket off the hook and picked up her picnic and left to go to the park she had 25 minutes to get there.

As She arrived in the park at the meeting point she had just enough time to turn away to hid her identity and put her picnic basket down before she heard someone saying, "Have you seen a woman in a 'little red dress?'" It was Ryou, Ichigo giggled because unknown to him he was looking for him employee! Ryou must have heard her because he turned around and looked at her back, noticing she was wearing a red dress walked up to her and said, "Hello Miss, Um I'm wondering if you're waiting for me. My name is Shirogane Ryou, I'm looking for a lady in a red dress and I think that's you," Ichigo said, "Hello Shirogane-san how are you?" She turned around and Ryou's eyes grew to the size of his fists. Ichigo giggled when she saw Ryou was wearing the same tux as he did the first night they danced and the night she realized she loved her boss. "I-Ichigo?" He stuttered. "The one and only, I can to lie!" She said and smiled, "Keiichiro made up that excuse so I could go shopping for this dress, I wrote the letter, and Keiichiro made us a picnic!" Ryou looked shocked and then smiled and whispered, "My Neko Strawberry," he took her hand and the basket and they sat under the shade of the tree and ate the picnic.

THE END NOOOOTTT!

Ryou said, "Why? I thought you were happy with that baka Masaya," Ichigo giggled and shook her head. "I've always loved you but I didn't realize it until that night on your boat when Retasu saved you I was so scared of loosing you! I've been hiding and then I found that Masaya was being way too clingy for my liking so I broke up with him yesterday or was it Wednesday?" Ichigo said and Ryou hugged her and she hugged back. When they finished Ichigo put everything back in the basket and said, "Ryou it's time for the Valentine's Day Dance at my school, will you go with me as my new and forever boyfriend?" Ichigo asked. "Well I hope you don't stay my girlfriend forever someday maybe you'll be more," Ryou said and smiled as Ichigo blushed a deep red and kissed him on the cheek, "Of course I'll go with you but we've gotta get a move on if we want to be there by the time the doors open," Ryou said and Ichigo smiled as he stood and helped her up. "Ryou, You're the perfect boyfriend!" Ichigo said and Ryou grinned as his blue eyes light up. They ran off towards Ichigo's school and got there just in time to see Masaya looking around for someone and when he spotted Ichigo with Ryou he growled and the other girls pouted. Ichigo and Ryou latched arms and walked into the gym that had been turned into the dance floor.

"Ichigo!" Miwa called from across the room and motioned that they had two seats left at their table. "Hi, Miwa," Ichigo said as Ryou pulled out her seat and she sat down and he sat. "I see you got a hunk for a date we saw him the other day when he called out your name, was that when you asked him out?" Moe asked. "No, I sent him a secret admirer note and he didn't know it was me till about two hours ago," Ichigo said as Ryou got up and said, "May I have this dance?" "Of course, see ya ladies," Ichigo said as Ryou led her across to the dance floor and they started to dance. Suddenly the music changed to slow dancing and Ryou pulled Ichigo close. "I love you Ryou," Ichigo whispered into his ear. "You have no idea how long I've waited to here that, My little Wild Strawberry, I love you too and I always will," And they kissed.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
